


Sweet Alex at Green Parrot

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee-100 Challenge 257: Gender Flip<br/>If sweet Alice was sweet Alex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Alex at Green Parrot

Nick Hunter knew who killed John Blaine. Sweet Alex at Green Parrot had connections with Nick Hunter.

"How could he be gay without me knowing it?" It seemed like everyone else except me knew about Blaine's homosexuality.

"Well… how would you have felt about him if he'd told you?" Hutch asked.

"I…" I stalled for a few seconds. "I don't know." _How the heck am I supposed to know?_

"That's probably why he stayed in the closet." My hair stood up on the back of my neck.

_Hutch?_

***

Sweet Alex was at the counter, a drink in his hand. "One sip of scotch and the whole world just mellows right up." He pushed his silky golden locks of hair behind his ear.

"Hey, bartender. Why don't you fix me up a chili?" Hutch slid on to the stool beside Alex.

Alex's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. "Oh, hello, handsome Hutch." Alex still had a child-like innocence to him. "Hey," he turned towards me. "He's still breaking hearts up town?"

"Nobody sees him exactly like you do, sweet Alex."

I avoided Hutch's stares.

"Nah. Nobody could." Alex shook his head. "But… Starsky?"

"Yeah?"

"He sees only you."

_Me?_

_***_


End file.
